


力量(Power)

by NetherseaHermit



Series: 圣巢之心（The Heart of Hallownest） [27]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NetherseaHermit/pseuds/NetherseaHermit
Summary: *本文是《圣巢之心》系列的第二十七章，前篇请参见合集*与《荒野的呼唤》相照应哦*可怜的假骑士，命运对他们族群是如此不公……*我发现了，两个平台的用户还真有一些思想差别，贴吧上主要怪猎人（直接原因），LOFTER上主要怪辐光（根本原因）
Series: 圣巢之心（The Heart of Hallownest） [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655590





	力量(Power)

**Author's Note:**

> *本文是《圣巢之心》系列的第二十七章，前篇请参见合集
> 
> *与《荒野的呼唤》相照应哦
> 
> *可怜的假骑士，命运对他们族群是如此不公……
> 
> *我发现了，两个平台的用户还真有一些思想差别，贴吧上主要怪猎人（直接原因），LOFTER上主要怪辐光（根本原因）

“大人，本次运输货物已经全部准备完毕。”十三向骑士禀报道。  
“都说了别叫我大人，我又不是没有名字。”骑士嘟哝道，“叫我海格默就好。”  
十三双眼闪了一下，回应道：“好的，海格默大人。”  
“都说了别叫我……算了。”海格默叹了口气，从货架上取下了一包饼干，丢给了十三，说，“辛苦你了，吃点东西吧。米莉家的。”  
“这样……真的可以吗？”  
“当然了，这是你的努力换来的。你还可以给你兄弟们留点。”  
十三看了看手中的饼干，忍不住打开了包装。烘烤过的蕨饼散发着诱虫的香气，十三咬了一口，兴奋地点了点头：“谢谢你，海格默大人！”  
“不客气。”海格默和蔼地笑了笑，蹲下说，“再说了，养肥点才好吃啊。”  
十三一下子噎住了。  
“喂，你没事吧？”见到他噎住了，海格默赶忙拍了拍他的背。虽然他只用了很小的力道，还是把十三拍得够呛。  
“我只是开个玩笑，你可别当真了。”  
十三缓了过来，有些惊恐地看着海格默：“真的……只是玩笑？”  
“真的！你看你那么可爱，怎么会有虫忍心吃呢？”  
“大人，你以后还是别开这种玩笑了……”  
“行行，看把你吓的。你这样胆小，怎么保护好自己和兄弟啊？”  
“海格默大人，这话是什么意思？”  
“十三，你也知道，并不是所有虫都像我这样的。我也不会一直在你们身边，所以你也要学会有足够的力量守护好重要的东西啊。”  
十三陷入了沉思。他从一离乳起就和两个兄弟被分配到遗忘十字路，做海格默的奴仆，可是海格默大人对他们丝毫没有主人的架子。但其他同胞就没有那么好过了，经常被欺凌。他们也受过几只虫的恶意挑衅，但是每次海格默大人都出手干涉。十三觉得他能找到海格默这样的主人简直是赐福。  
“对了，十三，你想不想有个名字啊？一直被叫编号应该不怎么舒服吧？”  
“啊？不太好吧……”  
“嗯，让我想想……要不叫你，杰鲍？”  
“大人，真的不用了……”  
“怎么，我的起名水平有这么差吗？”  
“不，不是这个意思……只是我这样习惯了，谢谢大人的好意！”  
“真的不要？名字中可是蕴含着力量的哟？”海格默摸了摸十三的头，说，“好了，去休息吧。和你的兄弟玩会儿，趁着这两天假期。”  
十三回到了他们的起居室，躺在自己的床位上。十五去黑卵圣殿逛了，而十四则回巢穴探亲，所以现在就他一只虫。力量……十三也想获得海格默大人那样的力量，那副坚不可摧的铠甲，那柄开山裂地的巨锤，要是他也有，就不会任虫欺负了。  
正想着，一个身影出现在了门口。  
“哥，我回来了！”十五把包袱一放，张开双臂，“抱抱。”  
十三爬了起来，向他猛扑了过去。两只虫滚到一起，咯咯笑着。  
“嗷！我只是想要抱一下而已。”  
“那就给你来个猛烈点的！”十三骑到十五身上，开始挠他痒。  
“停停，停！投降！投降！”  
十三从十五身上翻了下来，一起躺在地板上。  
“哥，你今天都给海格默大人干活了？还真是勤快呢。”  
“唉，海格默大人也有很多事要做，主动帮他分担一下吧。”十三指了指那包饼干，“对了，大人给了咱一包零食，吃点不？”  
听到有吃的，十五一下子腾了起来，拿起饼干就往嘴里送。  
“喂，慢点，别噎着！记得给十四留点！”  
“知道了！哥真能干！”  
十三这才注意到十五背上有块淤青，他一下跳了起来走到十五旁边检查，问：“这是怎么回事？”  
十五把身子扭了过去，说：“没事……”  
“别动，让我看一下。”十三又把他转了过来，用手轻轻戳了一下，“疼吗？”  
“嘶……有点儿。”  
“发生什么了？”  
“没什么，就是路上遇到了几个找茬的混蛋，眼睛里闪着奇怪的橙光。”十五揉了揉淤青说，“话说最近去黑卵圣殿的虫变得好少……”  
十五突然咳嗽了两声，十三赶忙帮他拍了一下。十五顺势瘫在了他身上，说：“哥，你也太好了……要我说你也完全可以去当个骑士。”  
十三轻轻笑了一声：“什么骑士？假骑士吗？”  
“你怎么也开始学海格默大人讲笑话了……对了，瞧我这记性，差点给忘了。”十五跳到他的包袱前，打开举起了一样东西，说，“哥，看我带回了什么！”  
“这是……一只尖刺甲虫？”  
尖刺甲虫看上去还没有发育完全，坚硬的外壳上只是长出了圆钝的凸起，六只小脚在空中乱蹬着。  
“可爱吧？我在路上找到的，看起来这个小家伙迷了路，我就把它带回来了。”  
十三小心翼翼地接过了尖刺甲虫，他感到它的身子正在颤抖。他把它放到了地上，说：“嗨，别怕，小家伙。你有家吗？有的话就赶快回去，别让家里虫担心了。”  
尖刺甲虫愣了一下，朝外面跑去。  
“嘿！哥，我好不容易才抓来的，你怎么说放走就放走了？”  
“十五，这个小家伙也有自己的生活，还是不要干扰为好。”  
“那就允许别虫干扰我们的生活了？”十五嘟了嘟嘴，撒气道。  
“好了，听话。”  
一阵窸窸窣窣的爬动声又传了过来，尖刺甲虫出去绕了一圈，又回来了，站在门口犹豫着。  
十五摊了摊手：“这可是它自愿回来的，不关我的事哦。”  
十三对尖刺甲虫说：“怎么了，想留在这吗？”  
小家伙缓缓爬上前来，蹭了蹭他的手。  
“哥，我觉得它挺喜欢你的。要不……咱养着？”  
十三犹豫了一下：“嗯……行吧。”  
“真的？”十五两眼放光，冲过来抱了他一下，“哥最好了！”  
他又把尖刺甲虫高高举起：“听见没？哥同意了！从今往后咱就是一家虫了！”  
“好了，把它放下吧，别吓着了。”  
“对了哥，我们给它起个名字吧！你看它那么圆，跟海格默大人的尖钉锤多像啊。那么就叫，锤锤？”  
十三噗的一声笑了出来：“这是哪来的蠢名字？”  
“那……你来一个？”  
十三看着尖刺甲虫若有所思：“我们叫它……杰鲍。”  
“嗯……听起来好像挺高大上的。不愧是哥！那就杰鲍好了！听见了吗，杰鲍？你有名字了！”  
杰鲍在原地转圈，似乎很兴奋的样子。  
“对了，哥，十四要什么时候回来啊？”  
“好像是后天早上。海格默大人特地给他放宽了期限。”  
“那这两天就咱两个喽？唉，你说母亲还在那吗？”  
“不知道。但如果她还在，十四会替我们转达思念之情的。”  
“哥，咱带着杰鲍出去玩会儿吧！反正现在时间还早。”  
“行，我先去跟海格默大人禀报一声。你们先走吧！”  
十三来到了海格默的房间，敲了敲门。没有反应。  
“大人？”十三轻轻推开门，看到那副硕大的盔甲一动不动瘫在地上，桌上的文件散乱一地，“大人！”  
他赶忙冲到海格默旁边，摇了摇他毫无生气的身躯。骑士发出了一声咕哝，好像还没有完全清醒：“嗯，十三？怎么了？”  
“大人，你刚才……昏过去了……”  
“哦，是吗……”海格默坐了起来，靠在墙上，“十三，我现在觉得好累……能帮我理一下这些文件吗？”  
“好，没问题。”  
十三在地上寻找着，把卷轴按照次序放在了桌子上。他无意中瞟到其中有一封信的寄件人名字叫科洛克特，上面写道：“感谢您对银翼巢穴的突袭，没有了灵力的结界，它们现在已全部被恰当保护。藉由您的奉献，王的复生指日可待。希望您在剩下的时日里好生休养，再次对您的牺牲致以崇高的敬意。”  
“对了，小不点，你找我有什么事情啊？”  
“我本来想给您请示，我和十五准备出去玩会儿……”  
“为什么是本来？去吧，我准了。”  
“大人，您……真的没事吗？”十三靠近过来，问。  
“没事。诶，你哭了？”海格默用手轻轻擦拭了他脸上的泪痕。  
十三转过去，揉了揉眼睛，说：“大人，我……还怕你……”  
“好了好了，我真的没事。”海格默笑了笑，“抱歉让你担心了。平复一下情绪，去和你的兄弟玩吧。”  
“……真的？你保证？”  
“我保证。我现在想单独待一会儿，出去吧。”  
十三犹豫了一下，还是决定去找十五了。  
“对了，小不点。”海格默嘱咐道，“别告诉你的兄弟们，好吗？”  
“嗯。”  
十三走出了海格默的房间，惊讶地发现十五还在仓库门口。  
“哥，你可算搞定了，等你半天了。杰鲍没有你来不肯走。”  
十三心不在焉地应了一声，杰鲍跑了过来在他眼前跳来跳去。  
“怎么了，哥？为什么突然心情不太好？”  
十三摇了摇头：“没什么，突然有点走神。我们去哪玩啊？”  
十五没多问，牵起他的手说：“走吧，我带路！”  
————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
十三和十五躺在地板上，而杰鲍则趴在十三身上。过了黄昏，他们的假期就正式结束了。  
“哥，你说，咳咳，这假期要是能再长点该多好？”  
“唉，我也想啊。话说你咳了两天了，没事吧？”  
“我不知道……我的意思是，我已经厌倦这种被奴役的生活了。”  
“好了，知足吧你。海格默大人对我们已经够意思了。”  
“我明白……只是，不管怎么样，咳咳，他也仍然是站在剥削我们一方的，不是吗？”  
十三没有回答。  
“如果我们有足够的力量，就不用担心被虫欺凌了！”  
一阵慌乱的脚步声打断了他们的谈话。  
“哥！哥！”  
十四？十四怎么现在就回来了？十三猛地腾起，杰鲍从他身上滚了下来，发出了抗议的咕噜。  
“哥……”十四跑得上气不接下气，见到十三一下子哭了出来，“家……同胞他们……”  
“别急别急，缓一下，你慢慢说。”十三帮十四擦了一下眼泪，说，“十五，倒杯水来。”  
十四喝了水，深呼吸了几次，说：“巢穴……有虫袭击巢穴！”  
“什么？！”十三和十五对视了一眼，“谁？！”  
“不知道……一个庞大的，绿油油的……说自己是……猎人！”  
“那母亲呢？”十五焦急地问，“怎么样了？”  
十四哭得更伤心了：“他们……都……都被那家伙吃了！我……我好不容易……才……才逃出来！我差点也……也……”  
“哦，不……”十五一下子瘫坐在地上，带着哭腔说，“哥……咱现在该怎么办？……”  
十三长舒了一口气：“我去找海格默大人。他会帮我们的。”  
“真的吗？”  
其实他心里也不确定。但现在没有别的出路了。  
十三来到了海格默的房间，推门而入。骑士正在桌前翻阅着文件，听到声音转了过来说：“嗨，小不点，有什么事吗？”  
十三张开嘴，但一时之间不知道从何说起。  
“嘿，我看你脸色不太好。发生什么了？”  
“海格默大人……请帮帮我们！”  
海格默站了起来，走到十三面前，蹲下来安慰道：“别急，慢点。说吧，怎么了？”  
十三一五一十地把事情经过告诉了海格默。骑士静静地听着，戴着头盔看不出任何表情。等到十三讲完了，海格默站起叹了一口气：“我很抱歉，小家伙。”  
“大人？这话是什么意思？”  
“我真的很想帮你们。但你要相信我，已经来不及了。”  
十三不敢相信自己的耳朵：“难道都不试一下吗？”  
“十三，我留在这是有使命在身的，不能擅自离开。”  
“大人，求你了！”十三感到热泪从自己的面颊上滑过，“看在我们三兄弟为您服务这么久的份上！我们从来没有提特殊要求，就这一次！求求你……”  
“我希望你能理解。如果我有什么能够做的，我一定会帮的。”  
“您不是说要力量吗？您就是我们的力量。您是唯一一只帮我们出头的虫！现在我们的家园被毁了，我最后恳请您，帮我们！”  
“小家伙，你要明白，力量不能解决所有的事情。我真的已经不能做什么了。”  
十三感觉到一股愤怒涌上了心头：“您都不去试试，咳咳咳，怎么知道不行？您留在这到底为了什么？”  
“十三，我负责的是往首都运送货物！如果我失职，那百姓们将面临饥荒，城市运转将会崩溃！”  
“百姓？难道我们就不是虫了吗？”  
“十三！”海格默听起来有点生气了，“我是王国的五骑士！我必须保护好我们的王国！”  
“你的王国除了从我们生下来就奴役我们之外，从来没为我们做过什么！”十三被自己的话吓了一跳，但怒火正在他心中燃烧。  
“十三……在这吵闹并不能解决任何问题。我承认，我们的现状并不是很好，但仇恨永远不是解决方案。”  
“海格默大人……我看错你了。”十三彻底压抑不住了，委屈的泪水在他脸上恣意交流，“我原以为……咳咳，你和他们不一样。”  
海格默走近，想要安慰他。  
“别碰我！”十三退了一步，“海格默大人……我不明白……为何你最终还是选择了他们那边？……”  
“小不点，世界并不是非黑即白。我们的社会诚然有黑暗面，但其中也有很多美好的东西。国王陛下的遗产，是我们共同的家园。”  
“但你们的国王失踪了，不是吗？”十三愤恨地说，“他丢下你们自己跑了！”  
“十三！”海格默的语气一下子严厉起来，“不许你这么说！”  
“怎么？难道我说得有错吗？我不明白你还为什么要死心塌地为他卖命！”  
“出去。”海格默的话语突然冷冰冰的。  
“不！我答应兄弟们会得到你的帮助的！海格默大人，您看不出来吗？他在奴役你！他把王国的所有虫子都当做奴隶！”  
“我说，出去！”  
“这个体制，难道不是他一手建立的吗？这样的压迫，难道不是他纵容允许的吗？他为了什么，海格默大人，您有好好想过吗？”  
“你对国王陛下一无所知，怎能如此玷污？”海格默气急了，拿起了他的锤子，“我最后警告你一遍：出去！”  
十三看了看他手中的锤子。换在平时，他早就害怕地逃走了。但不知道为什么，他今天敢于面对这样的威胁。他强抑住心中的恐惧，喊道：“海格默大人！认清事实吧！咳咳，你的国王，就是在利用你！”  
轰的一声，巨锤落了下来，把十三旁边的一块地板砸了个粉碎。飞溅的石块划伤了十三的额头，他感到一股温热的液体顺着脸颊流下。  
“出去吧，十三，在这僵持着对你没有任何好处。”海格默严肃地说，“在我叫你之前不允许再进入这个房间。”  
十三怨愤地看了他一眼，出去了。兄弟看到他出来，都围了过来。杰鲍凑到他面前，拱了拱他的腿。  
“哥……怎么样？……”十四问。  
十三努力忍着不让自己哭出来，摇了摇头。  
十五注意到了他额头上的伤口，说：“哥……他……打你了？”  
十三的拳头捏得紧紧的，泪水在眼眶里打转。不，憋着，在兄弟面前，他不能哭……他不能……  
他失败了。  
他抱紧兄弟们，哽咽着说：“抱歉…我尽力了…是我力量不够…”  
“哥……我们不怪你……可能，这就是我们的命吧……”  
三只虫抱作了一团，也哭作了一团。杰鲍也收到情绪的感染，乖乖走到角落里趴着。凌厉的风吹过荒芜的洞窟，仿佛黑暗在嚎啕。  
————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
午夜的虫鸣伴着点点荧光，把静谧的夜色烘托得如梦如幻。兄弟们都睡了，但十三睡不着。海格默大人的话语在耳边萦绕，他想不通，大人怎么会这么狠心……  
杰鲍依偎在他身旁。十三心中的怒火仍然没有褪尽，捏紧的拳头在地上吹出了几个浅坑。为什么？这到底是为什么？！  
他咳嗽了几声，觉得好像有什么尖啸在脑海里回响。一阵低语传入他的耳畔：“杀了他……”  
不！十三极力抵制着这种想法。大人于他有恩，不能这样对他……  
“所谓恩赐，不过是对乞丐般的怜悯……他说关心，却放任你们自生自灭……”  
不……不……  
“力量……只有力量可以保护你的兄弟……杀了他，夺走他的装备……再也没有虫可以欺负你们……”  
大人，他……究竟为什么……  
“他和其他虫没有两样……不要犹豫，这是他们的报应……”  
这是他们的……报应！  
十三的眼神一下子变得凶狠起来，凶狠得不像他。他带着杀意的目光扫视了一圈，落在了旁边的杰鲍上。他像着了魔一般抱起杰鲍，往海格默的房间走去。  
杰鲍不安分地扭了一下。  
一下推开门，十三看到那副盔甲静静地躺在床位上。海格默应该就安全地睡在这甲胄中。对啊，安全的……与此同时把他们族类的危险抛之脑后！  
十三把杰鲍高高举起。在那一瞬间，他又犹豫了。  
“你已经没有退路了……这是你们唯一的机会……”  
对不住了，大人！  
十三闭上眼，用自己最大的力气把杰鲍砸了下去。头盔被击落，传来金属坠地的重响。他的心砰砰直跳，他不敢看，只是一下又一下地砸下去。他觉得他好像砸中了什么东西，又好像没有。杰鲍被吓坏了，挣扎着想要从他手里挣脱。一股无名火冲了上来。  
“你！不要！也！背叛！我们！”  
十三用更大的力砸下去，每一下都传来盔甲碰撞的巨响。等到他砸不动了，他闭着眼睛把盔甲朝屋外的悬崖推去。好像有什么重物坠地的声音。他终于敢睁开了眼睛，此时盔甲内已经空无一物了。他不敢往悬崖下看，害怕看到海格默被他杀死的模样。  
盔甲的内侧有许多拉杆，让即使身材矮小的虫子也可以操控。十三钻了进去，别扭地操控铠甲站了起来，走两步摔一步地回到了海格默的房间。头盔静静躺在地上，控诉着刚才的暴行。十三环顾了一周，发现海格默的那柄尖钉锤不知所踪，但屋子里挂着几根锤柄。他把目光又望向了蜷缩在角落里瑟瑟发抖的杰鲍。仿佛是猜到了他想干什么，杰鲍惊叫了一声，朝门口跑去。这更加激怒了十三，他操控铠甲挡住了它的路，把它提起。  
“你！不！准！离！开！我！”  
不顾杰鲍的反抗，他把它安在了锤柄上。  
十三突然瞟到了桌子上的一封信，貌似是海格默写给他的。借着昏暗的灯光，十三读了起来：  
“嗨，小不点。当你看到这封信的时候，我应当已经离开了。很抱歉昨天晚上对你发这么大的火。还记得我之前跟你说的吗？我不能永远在你身边，是时候学会自己坚强了。我并不是不愿意帮你们，只是我的生命已经风烛残年，无法再完成这样的任务了。但是，在我走之前，我还想帮你们最后一件事。我思考了很久，到底能做什么能够扫除虫们对你们族类的偏见。或许这不是最好的方案，但你可以试一下。我会把我的铠甲留下来，里面装有城市纹章，可以打开封锁的首都大门。从今日起，我把我的骑士职位传给你，以及这个荣誉所带来的责任。去吧，骄傲地穿上它，就好像你是它的主人，然后代替我，去保障城市的物品供给。让大家看看，即使是他们瞧不起的蛆虫，也可以拥有高尚的骑士精神。但是，小家伙，我还想告诉你：真正的力量不来源于铠甲与武器，而是源于你的内心。不要被蛊惑，保持你的本初，我为你自豪，小不点。以及最后，我想说：对于在你们身上发生的每件事情，我代表全圣巢，向你们郑重道歉。或许我们还会在各自的旅途中相见的。”  
不知不觉，眼泪再次夺眶而出。十三摇了摇头，痛苦地把信件撕成了碎片。他不想要争取虚无的荣耀，也不想和这个奴役他们的王国握手言和，他只想保护好他的兄弟，这个现在他仅有的家庭。  
大人，太晚了……但至少现在，再也没有虫能威胁他们了。


End file.
